dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight At The Museum
#FightAtTheMuseum is the thirteenth episode of Season 1 of DC Super Hero Girls. Plot Catwoman burgles a jewelry store and slips away as Selina Kyle when the police arrive. The scene fades to black and fades in to Shaggy Man tearing a mast off a building and gnawing on it. The team try to coordinate an attack on Shaggy Man, but Supergirl announces "time's up, let's do this" and flies over with the battle-cry "Supergirl!" to punch him into the horizon. The scene cross-fades to a giant robot attacking Metropolis, with Supergirl telling the team they're "way overthinking this" and then she calls her battle-cry while flying over to punch the robot into the horizon. The scene cross-fades and pans to the team waiting with a bored expression on their faces while a monster is heard roaring in the background and Supergirl calling her battle-cry. The roaring stops, debris fly, and the building shakes. Green Lantern suggests heading over to the Sweet Justice cafe. The girls sit idly at a table at Sweet Justice while Kara gobbles spoonfuls of ice-cream. Zee irritatedly tells Kara that she's been enjoying herself a lot lately. Diana brings over a chess board and the rest of the girls leave while Diana talks to Kara about strategy and teamwork. While Diana and Kara play chess, Selina enters the cafe, flirts with Barry, and while he's away making her order she shoplifts several items. Selina overhears Karen excitedly talk about "gemstones from the far reaches of the universe" that "must be worth a fortune" being displayed at the Lexplorium. Selina purrs and growls at Barry when she brings her her order, and shoplifts another item when she leaves. The camera pans to Diana explaining to Kara that she needs to anticipate her adversary's next moves, but Kara flips over the chessboard and declares "check mate". The scene cross-fades to Kara leaving the Lazarus Pit when she stops and the camera zooms on her ear, with the sound of glass being shattered. Kara flies to the Lexplorium as Supergirl. Before flying down through the broken glass over the museum's atrium, she asks herself whether she should call the team and decides not to because "they'll just overthink it." She finds Catwoman has broken into the museum. Catwoman keeps slipping away from Supergirl by using the museum's exhibits as booby-traps against her, with Supergirl's attacks backfiring against her: she gets stuck in a model asteroid when flying to catch Catwoman; she accidentally punches into a giant water talk that cracks and washes her away; she tries to throw a giant metallic sphere but gets slammed by other metallic spheres when they're pulled onto a magnet; and she triggers a huge explosion when she tries to use her heat-ray against Catwoman, with Catwoman redirecting the ray with a mirror. Catwoman lures Supergirl into the Treasures from Space exhibit and hides behind an armored safe. Supergirl punches through the safe, and Catwoman pulls out a glowing green crystal. She explains to Supergirl that the crystal is kryptonite and "apparently it sucks away all of your superpowers." Catwoman explains that "I knew this little beauty will be your greatest weakness, just like I knew you would be the one coming tonight. I knew you'd hear me smash the skylight, I knew you wouldn't see what was inside that lead-lined case, and I knew only you would be strong enough to smash it." She calls Supergirl her partner in crime, and gives her her "cut of the loot", placing the kryptonite on her head after putting her phone out of arm's reach. Catwoman makes away with the spoils, and a pearl falls from her bag and rolls next to Supergirl. Supergirl tells herself she "can't believe this is how it's gonna end: powerless, friendless, surrounded by nerd stuff." The camera sweeps along various items in her surrounding, and Supergirl then barely manages to roll the fallen pearl into a set of gears, jamming them and breaking them apart, which sets off a chain reaction that shoots Kara's phone back to her. The scene ends with an eyelid-close from Supergirl's perspective, trying to touch the call button on her phone. The team assemble with Supergirl and try to apprehend Catwoman on a rooftop. She thrusts her spoils bag against Batgirl and jumps off the rooftop, disappearing into the street. Cast * Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee * Grey Griffin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Cree Summer as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern * Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatanna Trivia * The episode's title references the 1993 book Night at the Museum and its 2006 film adaptation of the same name. **The title is also similar to The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 series episode "Fight in the Museum". *Although Barry Allen appears in this episode, he does not have any speaking lines. * Anything Supergirl says "Here, kitty, kitty." it was adapted from the ''Super Best Friends Forever ''short "Name Game". Gallery *Fight At The Museum/Gallery Video Supergirl and Catwoman Face Off! DC Super Hero Girls Cartoon Network DC Super Hero Girls Supergirl Corners Catwoman Cartoon Network UK ���� Category:Cartoon Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs